Marina's Gift
by Queen of Spar Oom
Summary: When Marina takes in a sick bird, she nurses it back to health. But little does she know, this bird is Vatten, the great ocean protector disguised and looking for an Heir. Will Marina discover his secret? Will she be the new heir? Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Guardian of the Seven Seas

Marina's Gift 

Hey everybody! Queen of Spar Oom is back! This is a story I made up. It's a mix of American Dragon, Avatar the last air bender, my heritage (no, my heritage isn't Scottish dragons, but it is Scottish! GO MCPHERSON CLAN! WOO!) And my crazy daydreams! Hope you enjoy it and please review:)

Chapter one: Guardian of the Seven Seas 

Centuries ago, Vatten, the great dragon of the sea and protector of all magical aquatic creatures, was able to defeat the greatest of enemies. Sea witches, dark mer-people, even the mighty Kraken. Yes, for as long as any sea creature could remember, Vatten had protected them from the forces of darkness.

However, around 1824, the dragon was growing weary. His scars were deep and his claws grew dull. He couldn't take such battles any longer. Who could blame him? Though he was one of the most powerful magical beings, he'd been doing this job since the time of the dinosaurs. As any elder would, the great Vatten made the difficult decision to retire.

There was only one problem keeping him from resting. Who would guard the sea? Not just anyone could do it. So in the middle of the ocean, one clear full moon, the dragon drew out all the magic he had except for enough to carry out his plan. The crystal blue magic burst forth from all his body and drew together to form a single gem on a sea unicorn hair rope. Unicorn hair was the strongest substance known. No matter what, it would never break. Dragon fire couldn't break it. The gem was of the purest sapphire, magical sapphire that, like the rope, was unbreakable. However, only the owner could break it, but that would cause great chaos in the oceans. This was the Gem of Concordia, which meant Unity.

The sapphire formed the shape of a single drop of water. This was the magical symbol of the seven seas. A single drop of water was powerless by itself, but joined together, it was a mighty force. Unity. Whoever should come to wear this necklace of such magical power would be the new guardian of the sea.

Concordia was formed. Vatten used his last bit of magic to transform into a small sea bird and flew off into the night. Miles and miles he flew until he reached the coast of Scotland. Exhausted, the bird collapsed. A week he lay there, many animals sniffing at the bird in hopes of dinner, people looking down on him in disgust. "If only they knew who I was." The old creature thought angrily. All his strength had left him. He was dying. Worry clouded his mind. How would there be a new guardian if he died? The sea would fall into darkness if he weren't there! A single tear fell from his depressed eye. That tear fell onto Concordia concealed under his wing and glowed, though clouds hid the sun. At that moment, a teenage girl strolled down the beach, looking for shells.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in Hoffen

Chapter 2: Hoffen 

Marina was 15 years old at the time. She lived alone in a small cabin near the sea. Many got the wrong idea of this girl. "She's a witch. Why else would a girl her age live alone in a run down shack like that?" Women would gossip in the village nearby. "She's always gathering plants for her potions. And I heard, she tests her potions on poor innocent animals in her shack. Two headed snakes, wingless birds, and six eyed cats. All have gone in normal, but come out mutated!" This was just silly gossip, of course. Marina lived alone because her mother had died of cancer, though nobody knew it was. And her father was fighting in a war with a neighboring village. He'd been away for three years. So, Marina lived alone, selling vegetables and chicken eggs to stay alive. She would often take in sick animals and heal them with medicine she made from gathered plants, or as the women thought, potion ingredients.

On a rainy afternoon, Marina was down at the beach gathering a special kind of shell. A medicine she was making for a sick cat called for ground up moon shell. A moon shell could only be found on the beach four days after a full moon, so Marina had to act fast.

As she was gathering, a blue light hit her eye. "Ouch!" She grabbed her eye where the light had hit so hard. "What on earth is that light? There's no sun!" She looked over and saw a white mass lying on the rocks. "Oh my goodness!" She cried and hurried over. "You poor thing!" She gathered the white mass in her arms. It was a raggedy old sea bird, half dead and bits of blood on its white feathers.

She ran home with the creature, just as bits of rain began to fall. The two were drenched by the time she got home. Wrapping it in her warmest blanket, Marina laid the bird by the fire and made a special tea for animals.

Marina tipped the hot water down the bird's throat, little bits at a time. In a few hours, the bird started to breathe normally and pecked at the bandage on its wing Marina had put there. The girl sighed with relief. Within a few weeks, the bird was able to wobble around the house. A little while after that, the bandage came off and it flapped around. "My little surviver!" Marina laughed with happiness. This bird had been her life. She had named him Hoffen, the German word for hope. Her father had lived in Germany for many years before coming to Scotland and had taught her German. Marina hadn't realized it, but she had been terribly lonely, living in solitude and being a witch to most of the village folk.

Having nobody to talk to can take a hard hit on you, especially for a teenage girl. But since Hoffen had joined her life, she had been happy for the first time in a long time. She told him everything, and he always stared back at her with looks of sympathy and interest. There were times, Marina thought, that he looked like an intelligent soul trapped in a bird's body. He looked like he wanted to answer back, but couldn't.

It had been three months since Marina had found Hoffen on the beach and he was perfectly healthy. Now his muscles just needed to be a bit more developed. Marina took Hoffen to the ocean to let him swim and fly around a bit. As he grew stronger, Marina grew more proud, but also sadder at the thought that he would be able to return to the wild soon. She would loose her only friend. At this thought one day, a single tear slid down her cheek. Strangely enough, this tear was in the exact shape of a single drop of water. Concordia.

From way up in the sky, Hoffen, or Vatten, saw the tear. "What compassion and love she has in her heart." He thought. "She may be the one." Hoffen the wounded sea bird, really Vatten, Guardian of the Ocean, knew it was time.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Escape

Chapter 3: A Desperate Escape 

Down in the village, gossip was flying more than ever. And this time, it wasn't just the women. Everyone was curious and frightened of that mysterious girl who lived in the shack on the hill. "She's been gathering more than ever you know." "What if she's up to something?" A group of boys heard all these murmurs and decided to investigate. On a dark afternoon, they climbed the hill and peered in the window of the cabin. Inside, they saw a dark figure with wild hair singing and dancing as a white figure flew about the room. With the fire in the background, she looked terrifying. The white figure flew to the figure's arms. She pointed at the window the boys were staring in through, but they ducked out of sight before she could see them. The white creature hopped from her arms and disappeared. The boys looked at each other, wondering where it had gone, when all of the sudden, it appeared right at the window! Its beak releasing shrill cries, it's eyes black and cold except for a dot of red in the center. At once, the boys screamed and ran down the hill. One looked behind and saw the wild woman coming out after them. "RUN!! SHE'S COMING AFTER US!!!" He screamed and they all ran faster.

It was unfortunate that they thought they saw this, because they got the totally wrong idea. What had really happened was Marina, whose hair was a mess from being outside in the wind, was in her cabin when Hoffen had been startled by the sound of the boys coming and flew around the room in panic. Marina had found that singing calmed Hoffen, so she sang as she ran around the room trying to catch him. Finally, he calmed down and returned to her arms. When she finished her song, which was about an old fisherman from Loch Ness, she pointed out the window, not seeing the boys, and said, "Just beyond those hills is where the old fisherman lived. Maybe I can take you there some day." At this, Hoffen leaped from her arms and flew to the window to look out. The boys looked up at the same time he landed there and started screaming, which scared Hoffen, who cried out in fright. Hearing the boy's screams, Marina ran out to see what was wrong.

The boys ran down to the village and retold the story, except making Marina into a terrible old hag. "She was casting a spell on them!" Some of the people cried. "She was commanding a white evil spirit!" Others yelled. Though they all had different ideas, they did agree on one thing. "We must kill the witch!"

That night, as Marina ate dinner and Hoffen slept, the village folk climbed the hill, pitchforks and torches in their hands. Marina heard them and looked out the window and gasped. What did they want?! Then it hit her. The murmuring in the village, the angry looks they gave her, some little boy had even cried out "Look mama! There's the witch!" just as his mother shushed him. "That's why those little boys who came here screamed. They thought I was a witch!" She cried. She poked her head out the window. "THERE SHE IS!" one of the men shouted. Marina slammed the door behind her. "We've got to get out of here!" she cried. As fast as she could, Marina threw food into her blanket and grabbed it and Hoffen and climbed out the back window. She jumped on the back of her old mare and galloped away. Once she was a mile or two away, she turned around to see the mob throw their torches onto her house. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of all the happy memories she had had with her family in that house. "I-I'm sorry Papa." She whispered and galloped into the night. They would be looking for her when they discovered she wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4: Birth of Loch Ness Monster

Chapter 4: Birth of the Loch Ness Monster 

Marina didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. She and Hoffen had traveled miles and were almost out of food. Since the burning of her home, Marina was a different person. Fearful and untrusting, the only humans she talked to were she and a man who sold her some bread. But she did talk to Hoffen. "What did I do wrong? How could they do this to me? I never…" There was nothing more to be said. Her village had betrayed her, people had betrayed her. She would never let anyone close again.

Weeks went by, and still the girl searched for a home. No way could she return to her village. She must keep moving or they would catch her. Hoffen had full muscles and could fly by now, but still he stayed by Marina's side. This was the only thing keeping the girl from complete depression. She also found it sad that a bird was a better person than a person. As Marina watched Hoffen fly, she couldn't help but be a bit curious about him. Most sea birds she had seen looked odd as they flew, flapping their wings awkwardly. But Hoffen hardly ever flapped his wings. He let the wind guide him, rising and falling as the air changed. So graceful, how beautiful…how unusual. There was something special about this bird. What though? Marina didn't know, nor did she care. Hoffen was her best friend and that's all that mattered.

Finally, Marina had to stop. Two months it had been and she had never felt so lost. No home, no family, nothing. On the night of a full moon, she hopped off her horse by the shore of Loch Ness to fill her jug and maybe catch a few fish. As she did so, Hoffen just stared at her, studying her every move. "What is it? Why are you staring?" Marina asked irritably. But as usual, no answer. She sighed and looked up. A few wispy clouds were blocking the light of the full moon. "I remember last full moon, I had a home, a fire, and food. Everything was perfect."

She paused a moment then looked at Hoffen. "Wait, no. Life wasn't perfect. What am I saying? How could life have been perfect without you in it? I was alone. Then you came along and made life perfect. We may not have a home or food, but I have you." She tossed him the last fish. "And that's all I need." She smiled. Hoffen grabbed the fish in his beak and looked up at the moon. The clouds were gone and the moon shone bright. Under his wing, he felt Concordia's heated light. It was time. Concordia had spoken. He had found the one.

With the fish still in his beak, Hoffen took flight up towards the moon. "What! You're leaving me too? First Mama, then Papa, now you?!" Tears streamed down Marina's face. "No." Said a great voice. "I will never leave you." She looked around. "Who said that?" Above the lake, Marina saw the silhouette of Hoffen. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight. But suddenly, he went limp and fell into the lake. "HOFFEN!" Marina screamed. She frantically started to run into the water in a desperate attempt to swim to her bird. However, just as she did so, a great blinding crystal blue light erupted from where Hoffen had landed.

Marina shielded her eyes. From what she could see, the scene looked like a blue shaded day. But just as quickly as it had begun, the light stopped abruptly. The girl almost fainted when she looked out across the lake.

There, in the moonlight, was a humungous dragon. "Its…a Loch Ness m-monster." Marina whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Gurardian

Chapter 5: The New Guardian 

Marina looked up at the great beast before her. Where was Hoffen? Was the dragon crushing his little body? Then it hit her. Could this dragon be Hoffen? "W-who are y-you?" She stammered.

_He probably couldn't hear me from down here_. She thought. "I could hear you fine." The Beast said calmly. How did he know she thought that? "To answer your question as to who I am," He continued. "I was Hoffen. But I am more commonly known as Vatten, guardian of the seven seas."

He's Hoffen? How could this be? Marina was in too much shock to reply. Seeing the perplexed look on her face, Vatten continued. "I do believe I owe you an explanation." "You could say that." Was all Marina could mumble. Vatten chuckled. "You see, for centuries I protected the ocean and all the creatures in it, magical and mortal, from every dark creature who attempted to harm them. But now I have grown tired in my old age and needed to find the new guardian. Since there are only three other dragons on earth, all of which have their own duties, I had to find a human. So, I disguised myself as a wounded sea bird. I was hoping a human would find me, or I could at least observe your type. Then you came along. While others had looked down on me, too preoccupied with their own lives, you rescued me, took me in." he gave her a moment to take this all in.

Marina's mind was racing. Her mind was filled to the brim with questions. "I see you have a question or two." The dragon chuckled. "So let me continue. First, I see your wondering about how I know what your thinking. Well, when you took me in, you gave up so much for me, showered me in love I'd never experienced. That bond was magical, though you didn't know it. We got so close, that I could understand you and your thoughts. I could sense your loneliness and pain, even though you put on a happy mask for me. I also observed your compassion for others. Not once did I see any vengeance in you towards the villagers for assuming the worst of you or for your father for leaving you. No, you had such love in your heart for others that revenge never crossed your mind. In fact, I saw that you only wanted to be close with the villagers. Bring unity to your home. By that, I knew you were the one I had been searching for. I want you to be the new Guardian of the Seven Seas. Take my place."

"Me? You want me to guard the oceans? But I'm only human! I can't defend sea creatures from evil. I can't even swim!" Marina couldn't believe what was happening.

"Child, did you really expect me to have you do this alone? Not even I could defend the ocean without a little help." Marina sighed. Good. Maybe some other sea dragons would help her. She shook her head. _Dragons?_ She thought to herself. _I'd only heard stories about them and now here I am hoping for their help! This can't be happening. I must have eaten a bad fruit or something. Yeah, that's it. This is just a crazy dream._ "This isn't a crazy dream. And no, other sea dragons won't be helping you. First of all, there are no others, and second, you wouldn't need them, because you'll have this."

He pulled out a shining necklace in the shape of a water drop. "This is Concordia. It is what gave me the magic to protect the sea. Within it is all the magic and wisdom of all the sea protectors of the past. Now, I give it to you." With that, another burst of light came forth and the necklace began to float down. "Wait! What if I can't do it? I don't want to! I'm not ready!" Marina was frantic. But it was too late. Concordia had already settled down on her neck. She tried to pull it off, but it was no use. One more blue glow burst from it then it was normal again. "Concordia means unity. Alone you are powerless, but when you come together, inside and out, you will be unstoppable."

"Ok." Marina said, holding the sapphire in her hands. "How is a necklace supposed to help me? Am I supposed to throw it at my enemies?" Vatten laughed. "No, let me show you how Concordia helped me." At that, he opened his mouth and blew a mighty blue flame straight at the girl.


	6. Chapter 6: The Power Within

Chapter 6: The Power Within 

As the flame rushed toward her, Marina felt fear and confusion at the same time. If she had had time to think it, she would have wondered why he was killing his heiress. But before she could, the flame stopped about three feet in front of her and formed into the shape of a dragon. The dragon flew towards her and wrapped itself around her body like a boa constrictor. Instead of burning her, the dragon flame felt cool, calm, and refreshing. Suddenly, a great rush filled the air around her and the flame grew. Soon, the flame engulfed Marina.

Her whole world was spinning. She looked down and saw Concordia glowing harder than ever before.

Just as soon it had started, the flame vanished. "Marina, you are now the Guardian of the Seven Seas." Marina felt different. She was as tall as her horse, which had been cowering in the trees the whole time. She touched her arm. _What the? My skin is all… scaly!_

She rushed to the lake and looked at her reflection.

Marina almost passed out at the sight. No longer was a skinny, brown haired girl there, but the face of an aqua blue dragon was looking back at her. She gasped and fell back on to a newly formed tail. Looking around frantically, she stood up. However, while she got up, her feet left the ground for a moment. She looked back at a pair of enormous bat like wings. "I-I-I'm a d-dragon!" She exclaimed. "That is how you will protect the sea. You can fly, breath fire and ice.. Also, you can move the water. Concordia has powerful magic even I don't know of."

She moved her hand over the water's edge and to her immense surprise; the water leapt up and hovered just above the palm of her claw like hands. "But how…" She started. "Its Concordia. It turns the wearer into a dragon at his or her will. That is how I protected the ocean. And now, since her magic no longer is in me, I will return to my true form." That said, Vatten's limbs turned to gigantic flippers, his neck lengthened, and his wings vanished. In short, he became the true legendary Loch Ness Monster. "This is how I looked before I found Concordia. Its good to be myself again." He sighed. "The safety of the sea is now in your hands, young one. Now I can rest."  
"But what will you do?" "I will stay here. This is a large, but peaceful lake. Yes, I'll always be here to help you. Come and visit me often."

"But won't people notice a giant monster swimming in the lake?" Vatten smiled. "Perhaps you could start a rumor about me."  
"Why? Wouldn't that just make people want to search for you more?"  
"People never believe rumors like this. And besides, if they look for me, I'll give them a good scare. Nobody will believe them." He laughed at the thought. Marina stared at the water in her hand and smiled. She then touched Concordia and turned back into her human self. Vatten brought his massive head down to her. "I know I can trust you. If you treat the sea and its inhabitants as well as you did me, the sea is in good hands." Marina hugged him. "Thank you. I won't let you down."


	7. Chapter 7: The Four Dragon Guardians

Chapter 7: The Four Legendary Dragons 

Marina looked up at Vatten. "I have just a few other questions."

"Ask away."  
" First, where should I go? I'm homeless and I can't return to my village."  
"Well, I suggest you go to the coast, west. There's a small village called Sahil there that I used to live by. Kind people, not that they ever saw me. But live under a false name. Therefore, your old village won't find you."  
"But how will papa find me? What if he comes back from the war and finds our house burnt down?"

"You will have to find him." Vatten replied. Marina felt a bit disappointed, but continued on. "Ok, this was my biggest question. You said there were only three other dragons in the world. What are they all about?"

Vatten paused to think. "Yes, that is a major thing I meant to talk to you about. You see, I'm not the only elemental dragon. They all were born around the same time I was. We four were sworn to protect the world using our gifts and magic. There are three other dragons I fought along side of in some battles. Eld, the dragon of fire, Felsen, the dragon of earth, and Taivas, the dragon of Air. They weren't just my fighting partners, but they were also my best friends." He sighed. " Oh the times we used to have."

"However, they, like me, have grown old and tired and are ready to find their heirs. They have just recently contacted me about their decision. Soon, there will be four new dragon protectors. Alone you are strong, but together, the element guardians are mighty. You must find the heirs, along with keeping peace in the sea.You three will help one another fight the forces of evil. Even though they live in three different countries, you will find them, or they'll find you. It is destiny that you all shall meet and fight together." Marina pondered for a moment. "But how will I know its them? Its not like they'll come up to me and say, 'Hello there, I'm the fire dragon? Are you a dragon?' " Vatten chuckled. "No my dear, the way you will know you've met is, even though you've never seen each other, you will call each other by your dragon names without even realizing it. Yours is Samena, which means Together."

"Now I will leave you, not forever though. If you find a guardian here, please introduce me. But do come visit before then, will you?" "Of course I will." Marina grinned at her first true friend. "Good luck Samena." At that, the Loch Ness Monster disappeared into the murky depths of his new home.

Marina, or Samena, dragon of the sea, watched him, touching Concordia. "I will not let you down, Hoffen."


	8. Chapter 8: New Hope

Chapter 8: New Hope 

Marina didn't know what exactly happened after she watched the great sea beast swim away. But she woke up in a warm bed in a sunny room. "Where am I?" She wondered, "How did I get here?" Just as she pondered, a maid came in. A thin African girl of about 16 with a fair face and bright green eyes began to fill the water basin. "Mornin Miss." She greeted in a silky voice. "Morning." Marina greeted back. "What's your name?"

"The names Nuru, but you can call me Nuri."

"That's a different name. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Namibia, a southern African country. But I was taken here as a slave when I was a lil girl. I neva seen you round here. You new?"

"Yes, I'm from Dochenbern, by the sea. But I'm not exactly sure how I got here. Last night was kind of…strange." At this, Marina gently touched Concordia under her dress, the one she'd worn the previous night. "So it was real." She whispered. "What was real, miss?" Nuri asked. "Oh, nothing. I..I..I had a strange dream and thought it was real for a second." Close call. Marina couldn't tell anyone, not even this new face, about Vatten. "Do you know your way 'round here, Miss?" Nuri piped up. "Cuz I could show you if you plan to stay. Its part of what I do here."

"That sounds lovely. And please, call me.. Uh." She quickly thought of a false name. "Hannah."

After washing up and breakfast, Nuri took Marina out to the village. It was quaint and friendly. People greeted the pair as they strolled down Market Street. Nuri pointed things out all the way. Marina was half listening, but half thinking. "These people know nothing of me. I could begin a new life here, under a new name." She looked around. In the distance, she could see the ocean. "Its perfect here." Marina said. "Yes it is quite lovely here, 'specially in de spring time." Nuri replied. Suddenly, the girl looked up in the sky. "The sun is getting low, I must be returnin' to the inn. You'll have to find your way back. Will you be alright, Miss Hannah?" Not recognizing the name at first, Marina did a double take. "Oh.. um, yes. I'll be fine, thank you." At that, Nuri ran off. Marina walked off towards the distant beach.

The lulling rush of waves on the sand and the setting sun in front of her, Marina sat on a rock and sighed. Never had she ever thought that her life would take her here. She thought she was destined to a life of solitude in a musty old shack by the sea. But now, she had a new friend, a new life, and most of all, a new power inside. Touching Concordia, as she did often, she looked at the water running onto the shore. Together, running continuosly, fighting onto the sand. The water never gave up. Nor would she.

Marina waved her hand over the rushing wave. Instantly, it kept running, but flew up and around her hand. She smiled at the cool sensation it brought, the hope for the future.

Little did she know, but a strange set of eyes was watching the water and the glow of Concordia. "At long last, I finally found her." The stranger's voice was weary, but jovial. A flame on a silver chain around his neck glowed. A red flame covered him. A red and black dragon flew off over the hills.

End of Book 1

Thanks to those who reviewed (luv ya!) and keep an eye out for the next book. Who is that stranger? What does he want? Read "Flame of the Heart" to find out!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
